I Awoke to My LITTLE Self
by Rochelle Lynne
Summary: This is formely titled 'Big Tux, Little Tux' Darien wakes up to find his seven year old self. Confused Apron boy and fainting galoreI really need all the old fans to come back and share their support for a golden oldie like this one.
1. Ahhhhh!

Hey all, I re read this and decided not to revise it. I like it fine. Don't forget, feedback is welcome!  
  
kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com  
  
*************  
  
Teaser: After a battle Darien comes home to find.... HIMSELF?!  
  
Can Darien's past self really  
  
help Darien teach himself a lesson?  
  
*************  
  
Rei shivered as a cold wind rushed through the back of the door.  
  
Chad had been spying on her  
  
fire reading and she had chased him off, but Chad had forgotten  
  
to shut the door. Rei shifted her  
  
weight slightly onto her left knee. Her right one was already  
  
beginning to feel the hard wooden  
  
floor through the pillow. A bead of sweat trickled down Rei's  
  
back, but she made no move to  
  
wipe it. Her back was freezing and cold, while the front was  
  
sweating and hot. The fire licked the  
  
ceiling as the priestess muttered the ceremonial chant, trying  
  
to get a response.  
  
Suddenly, the fire flashed a brilliant green, before settling  
  
back to the usual red and orange tones.  
  
The fire was ready for questioning.  
  
"Great Fire, tell me what we are to expect."  
  
Rei knelt down and kissed the floor three times before repeating  
  
the question. The fire rose even  
  
higher and Rei watched as the image of Darien appeared. All of a  
  
sudden a small boy, that looked  
  
a great deal like Darien was appearing next to him. Then,  
  
something happened that even Rei  
  
couldn't explain.  
  
A voice spoke. It was very hushed, but Rei could tell that the  
  
lady speaker was trying very hard  
  
not to show any emotion. Then, the voice told Rei something that  
  
caused the girl to fall over.  
  
  
  
But what the voice said is between Rei and the great fire, not  
  
us.  
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Mask rubbed his left arm, cradling the large bruise that  
  
he had acquired that night. A  
  
small trickle of blood ran down his face, but he made no move to  
  
wipe it. He only wanted to go  
  
home and think of one thing... well, two. A nice warm fluffy  
  
bed.... and Serena.  
  
'You do not want to go home and think about Serena!' he scolded  
  
himself. For some reason,  
  
Darien was having a real problem admitting that he had fallen in  
  
love with a -fourteen- year old.  
  
A freshman.  
  
Well, he was a freshman too....  
  
'In college.' Darien reminded himself bitterly.  
  
Tonight's events had held a particular nasty battle. The  
  
negaverse looked like they were taking  
  
more time to train the monsters to fight and kill, rather than  
  
drain energy. Tuxedo shuddered as  
  
he thought about the look on Sailor Moon's face when Sailor  
  
Venus was grabbed by the monster  
  
and thrown twenty feet through the air, landing on the hard  
  
asphalt, one of her legs sticking out at  
  
a funny angle.  
  
Oh well, the battle was done, the monster defeated and Sailor  
  
Moon and the other scouts safe and  
  
sound, with the exception of Venus.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked up as he crossed another roof top and jumped  
  
onto the roof of his  
  
apartment. The moon was big tonight. Something about it...  
  
Darien silently mused over it, but the  
  
thought of a fluffy warm bed soon over took his body and he  
  
powered down.  
  
Climbing down the stairs, Darien sleepily made his way down the  
  
hallway and into his  
  
apartment. He shut the door with a soft click and threw off his  
  
shoes. Yawing, he stumbled into  
  
his bedroom. Taking off his shirt and changing into some  
  
pajamas... Darien flopped onto the bed.  
  
Tonight all he was going to dream about was his princess.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up! I'm hungry!"  
  
Darien sleepily opened his eyes to see blue eyes reflecting back  
  
at him. Wait... I live alone!  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" Darien screamed, waking up suddenly. He jumped out  
  
of bed and whirled  
  
around, meeting his unwelcome guest.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here? I warn you I'm armed  
  
and am prepared to kil-"  
  
Darien broke off as he realized who his attacker was. A small  
  
boy, around the age of six or seven.  
  
was sitting cross legged on top of Darien's bedspread. The child  
  
had jet black hair and deep blue  
  
eyes. He smiled quirkily up at Darien.  
  
"You're funny," the kid giggled, pointing at Darien's face.  
  
Darien relaxed a little, seeing that the  
  
child was of no real threat.  
  
"Uhhh.... who are you?" Darien asked once again, coming to sit  
  
next to the child. The kid's face  
  
turned toward Darien, a giant smile plastered on his features.  
  
"My name is Darien. Who are you? Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
he asked eagerly.  
  
"Darien?!"  
  
"Yeah Darien, Darien Chiba, but everybody calls me Dare!"  
  
Darien's heart stopped and he seemed to have stopped breathing.  
  
"Darien Chiba?!" he croaked  
  
out, eyes going wide with disbelief. Dare looked down on him  
  
with a look of wonderment.  
  
"Are you supposed to be all white?"  
  
Then Darien did something that he had never done before, even in  
  
the face of life threatening  
  
danger.  
  
He fainted.  
  
***  
  
Darien's eyelids fluttered open as he felt a small hand slapping  
  
his face.  
  
"Hey Mister! Wake up!"  
  
Darien groaned, gently pushing the boy's hand away. "I'm up, I'm  
  
up," he muttered, sitting up and  
  
proceeding to rub his temples with his forefingers. How could  
  
this be? This boy... Dare, he  
  
couldn't be Darien Chiba. Darien was Darien Chiba, and he didn't  
  
even know if that was his real  
  
name. That was the name that was given to him at the orphanage,  
  
he hadn't even bothered to find  
  
out if the name was his by birth. And what about his parents? if  
  
this kid, though impossible, was  
  
his past self, he could tell Darien all about his mother and  
  
father.  
  
Darien groaned again, lacing his head between his knees,  
  
allowing the blood to rush to his head.  
  
This was too much for his brain to handle, too much after  
  
passing out. His thoughts were cut  
  
short by a small tug at the bottom of his shirt.  
  
"I'm hungry," complained Dare as he glanced up at his new  
  
friend.  
  
"Oh, boy... what a day." Darien muttered as he stood up and  
  
walked into the kitchen. Dare  
  
followed close behind.  
  
"Hey Mister, what is your name?" Dare asked, glancing around the  
  
large kitchen. Darien stopped  
  
and turned around, facing the boy.  
  
"Darien, Darien Chiba," Darien said, a crazy grin covering his  
  
face. He had reached the  
  
conclusion that this was all a zany weird mixed up dream. There  
  
was no way that his past self  
  
could have come back in real life, so this had to be a dream ...  
  
...right?  
  
Dare's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Wow! You have the  
  
same name as me!" he said,  
  
jumping up and down. Then he went back onto his one track mind.  
  
"Do you have any food? I'm hungry."  
  
Darien nodded as he pulled out a box of cereal from the  
  
cupboard. "Here kid," he said as he  
  
pushed the box across the counter. He had to suppress a chuckle  
  
as Dare's face scrunched up into  
  
a look of disgust. "Ewwww! I don't want OLD people cereal. I  
  
want something with  
  
marshmallows in it."  
  
"Sure, how about I take you out for breakfast?" Darien asked,  
  
provoking a squeal of excitement  
  
out of his small guest.  
  
"Cool! Mommy and Daddy hardly take me out to breakfast. All I  
  
ever get to eat is cereal. Then  
  
Mommy has to go to work."  
  
Dare had hit a nerve. Darien felt himself go weak, all the blood  
  
draining from his face.  
  
"Your..your moth- mother?" he croaked, feeling a large lump rise  
  
in his throat. Dare turned his  
  
eyes curiously on Darien.  
  
"Yeah my Mommy. She works at the green house with all the other  
  
scientists."  
  
"Dare, how old are you?" Darien asked, his parents were killed  
  
on his seventh birthday.....  
  
"I'm six, going on seven real soon!" Dare proclaimed, holding  
  
out seven fingers and boasting his  
  
chest forward proudly. "Mommy and Daddy were going to take me to  
  
the mountains. They have  
  
snow all the time!"  
  
Now there stood only a small amount of doubt in Darien's mind,  
  
could this boy, this boy that  
  
came out of nowhere, really be here. But wait... hadn't Darien  
  
already confirmed that this was  
  
one of those wacky strange dreams. 'But you only dream of the  
  
princess...'  
  
"Okay, Dare, I think that you might be me, from the past."  
  
"REALLY?! You mean like time traveling? Cool, I'm in the future!  
  
Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!" Dare  
  
screamed as he tore around the apartment, holding his arms out  
  
like wings. He sped in circles in  
  
the living room, making Darien very queasy "I'm a spaceship!"  
  
Dare proclaimed, jumping up and  
  
down on the couch. "looke me go!"  
  
"Common, let's go get you some breakfast."  
  
***  
  
"Hi Darien!" Andrew called looking up from his morning paper.  
  
Usually Darien came to the  
  
arcade on Saturdays, but this time he seemed, different.  
  
"Whoah! Who is this?" Andrew asked,  
  
catching sight of Dare.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at Darien who only met him with a blank  
  
stare. Andrew's gaze drifted  
  
back to the small boy before leaning over the counter.  
  
"Hey, how would you like to take the racing game for a test  
  
drive?" Andrew asked, holding out  
  
three dollars in quarters for the boy. Dare squealed with  
  
delight before taking all the coins and  
  
racing over to the game.  
  
"So, Darien, who is the kid?" Andrew asked, his attention  
  
turning back to Darien.  
  
Darien ran a hand through his hair and faced Andrew.  
  
"I really don't know... he was in my room after I had a well....  
  
you know" Darien said, casting a  
  
sideways glance at his friend. Long ago Andrew had been over at  
  
Darien's apartment, hanging  
  
out and watching some football. It was then the negaverse  
  
decided to let a monster loose in the  
  
city, Darien had received the symptom, a steadily growing pain  
  
that refused to leave until he  
  
transformed... and well, he had too, right in front of Andrew.  
  
Andrew remembered well the look  
  
of fear that he saw cross Darien's features, but had promised to  
  
keep his friend's identify a secret.  
  
Andrew nodded in understanding, before urging Darien to  
  
continue.  
  
"He looks so much like you." Andrew mussed.  
  
"I know... but what I'm saying is I think he actually might be  
  
m-" Darien was cut short by a very  
  
tired, but commanding voice.  
  
"Darien I need to talk with you a sec, okay?"  
  
Rei was standing right before Darien and she let out a strained  
  
smile when he nodded. She had  
  
been eavesdropping just long enough to hear the last sentence.  
  
'So the fire was right, the voice  
  
was correct....'  
  
Darien heaved himself off the stool and followed Rei to a corner  
  
booth. "So, what did you want  
  
to talk to me about?" Darien asked, his eyes still fixed on  
  
Dare.  
  
"I know."  
  
The voice was so quiet, that Darien barely heard it. His head  
  
jerked towards Rei.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Rei glanced up at him, his blue eyes were fixed apron her,  
  
waiting for her to answer.  
  
"I know about him," she said, pointing to Dare. " I know he is  
  
your past self... but I don't know  
  
what he is doing here."  
  
Darien visibly relaxed, so she was talking about Dare, not about  
  
him being Tuxedo Mask,  
  
everything was going to turn out all right... He was safe,  
  
totally emerged in secrecy.  
  
"I also know you are Tuxedo Mask."  
  
The sense of security, his sureness, crumbled down.  
  
"Wha...?" Darien began turning in his seat, facing Rei. He  
  
cursed himself silently, already telling  
  
himself the shock and fear he felt on his face were enough to  
  
give anybody the clue that they had  
  
found out his most precious secret. Deciding that he would make  
  
a total moron out of himself if  
  
he tried to cover up, he decided not to deny it.  
  
"So, you couldn't prove it to anybody if they -did- believe  
  
you." He said, an amount of what  
  
Darien hoped was confidence showing on his face.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes... didn't this guy have a clue? What the  
  
heck did he think she was going to do  
  
to him, blackmail him?! This guy had an over large ego, that was  
  
for sure.  
  
"Look you dweeb, I don't want to black mail you, just help you  
  
confirm that this, that *he* is  
  
your younger self. Like I said, I don't know why he is here, but  
  
supposedly you have to open up a  
  
new emotion or something or other. But I would be careful, he  
  
does look an awful lot like your  
  
son...."  
  
Darien continued to stare at the girl as she stood up and walked  
  
out of the arcade, leaving him  
  
alone to think about her words, and his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" Dare wailed as he lost the game, using up the last  
  
of the quarters. Darien  
  
leaped up off of the red vinyl seat and ran to the boy's side.  
  
"Stop wailing, I'll get you something to eat... you are starting  
  
to sound like Serena!" Darien  
  
exclaimed, helping the boy get out of the seat. He took Dare up  
  
to the counter where Andrew,  
  
bless his soul, had already set out a steaming platter of eggs  
  
and bacon.  
  
"Yum!" Dare murmured as he took a huge mouthful of eggs in his  
  
mouth.  
  
"So," Dare said in between mouthfuls, "Is the Serena girl your  
  
girlfriend?"  
  
Darien stopped, a piece of bacon halfway into his mouth. He  
  
slowly removed it and set it on a  
  
napkin while he struggled to find words to answer his younger  
  
self.  
  
"Uhhhhh.... well...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO! I am *NOT* Darien's girlfriend!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Don't you just love me and my cliffhangers?!  
  
Feedback, PLEASE!  
  
Mail: Kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com 


	2. Who's who?

Hahaha! I love this story! - Kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com  
  
*************  
  
Teaser: After a battle Darien comes home to find.... HIMSELF?!  
  
Can Darien's past self really  
  
help Darien teach himself a lesson?  
  
*************  
  
"NO! I am *NOT* Darien's girlfriend!"  
  
  
  
Dare and Darien both turned to look at a fuming Serena. But  
  
Darien could see her relax a bit as  
  
she caught sight of his younger self. All of her anger ebbed  
  
away as she smiled cheerily at the  
  
boy.  
  
"Hi! Who are you?" she asked, analyzing the similarities in  
  
Darien and the boy.  
  
"My name is Dare!"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow. "Ohhh, and are you baby-sitting  
  
Darien? I can tell you right now he  
  
can be a very mean and nasty little boy."  
  
Dare giggled and Darien felt his face break out into a quirky  
  
little grin. "So, you know all about  
  
my mean and little nasty traits, Meatball Head?" Darien's grin  
  
fell as Serena fixed a piercing  
  
glare on him, not bothering to tell him off for the name  
  
calling.  
  
"So, are you two related?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How are you related?" Serena asked. It was clear the two were  
  
related and bore a huge family  
  
resemblance, but Serena could detect something in Dare's eyes  
  
that seemed to make the room a  
  
little bit brighter.  
  
"Darien is my futur-" Dare started, but the rest of the voice  
  
was muffled as Darien clamped a firm  
  
hand around Dare's mouth.  
  
"Heh, heh. Always the joker Dare!" Darien said, firmly placing  
  
one hand on the boy's shoulder,  
  
pressing him down lightly, warning him not to say another word.  
  
Serena's heart jolted as Dare tried to tell her that Darien was  
  
his..... father? It had sounded like  
  
Dare was going to say father! Serena could feel her jaw drop to  
  
the floor as her book bag slipped  
  
out of her hands, unnoticed. Darien watched as the girl went a  
  
ghostly white and collapsed to the  
  
floor. With quick reflexes, Darien reached down and caught her  
  
head right before it came in  
  
contact with the ground.  
  
"Dare, go get Andrew."  
  
A million thoughts flitted past Darien's mind as he bent down to  
  
pick up the girl. Why had she  
  
fainted? That seemed to be a popular thing to do. But still,  
  
Darien couldn't place the look of  
  
astonishment and fright on her face. There had even been a hint  
  
of.... jealously? Darien shook his  
  
head, trying to rid himself of all his thoughts. But what  
  
happened next didn't help any.  
  
"What did you do to her?!"  
  
Darien looked up to see Lita rushing forward, looking extremely  
  
pissed off at Darien. "What the  
  
hell did you do to Serena?! You low life! Bastard! CREEP!" Lita  
  
screamed, making all the heads  
  
in the rapidly filling arcade turn to stare.  
  
"I didn't do anything! She just fainted," Darien protested,  
  
clutching Serena to him like a shield.  
  
Thankfully, the next person that joined their conversation was  
  
Andrew.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked, surveying Darien and Lita,  
  
not to mention the very limp  
  
Serena.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and shouted. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO  
  
HER!!!! SHE FAINTED  
  
AND I CAUGHT HER HEAD BEFORE IT HIT THE GROUND!!!"  
  
Lita and Andrew jumped back in surprise and soon the tense  
  
silence was broken by a loud crying.  
  
"WAAAAHHH!" Dare screamed, throwing himself on Darien's leg. "I  
  
wanna go home!!"  
  
Darien looked tiredly down at Dare. He hadn't gotten the chance  
  
to explain to Andrew exactly  
  
who Dare was, but he trusted Andrew to come and help him. But  
  
no, Andrew had apparently  
  
decided that now was a better time to talk quietly with Lita  
  
instead of helping Darien, which was  
  
on the very edge of kicking somebody in the stomach, that is, if  
  
Dare hadn't been wrapped around  
  
his leg, screaming.  
  
"Andrew!" Darien bellowed, "Help me get Dare off of my leg."  
  
The blond rushed forward and pried Dare off of Darien's leg,  
  
taking him into the back room.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Mina asked, coming into the arcade  
  
with Ami. The girl took a step  
  
backward as Darien glared at her with a furious glare.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" He growled through his teeth, his eyes  
  
becoming a shade lighter with each  
  
word. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head!  
  
"Here," Ami said, stepping up to Darien. She held out her hand  
  
at arm's length, as if she was  
  
afraid that Darien was going to bite it off. In her palm a small  
  
green pill rested. "Take this, it will  
  
calm you down," she advised, signaling for Mina to get a glass  
  
of water.  
  
Mina rushed forward, spilling some of the water on herself, and  
  
handed the glass to the fearful  
  
Ami. As soon as Darien took the pill, thanks to Ami, he began to  
  
feel his nerves relax. He  
  
immediately calmed down and gingerly walked into the back room  
  
to put Serena down.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure that she is going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes, now leave."  
  
"I want to make sure she is okay!"  
  
"Well, you aren't doing anything for her by being here, go do  
  
something with Dare!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno, take him to the Zoo!!" Lita said, pushing Darien out  
  
of the back room and closing the  
  
door. Ami was crouched next to Serena and as soon as Darien was  
  
out of sight, she pulled out her  
  
minicomputer and started scanning her body.  
  
***  
  
"So they kicked you out, huh?" Andrew chuckled, seeing an  
  
exasperated Darien ready to pound  
  
on the door. Darien glared at him before raising his fists,  
  
ready to knock on the door. But Andrew  
  
said something first.  
  
"So, wadda ya going to do with Dare?" Darien stopped and walked  
  
back out into the arcade area.  
  
"I don't know," he confessed, glancing around the arcade. "Where  
  
is he by the way?"  
  
"Over by the Sailor V game, he seems to have taken a liking to  
  
it." Andrew said, pointing over to  
  
the small machine, where Dare was happily punching away at  
  
buttons and pulling the levers.  
  
"Why don't you take him somewhere?" Andrew said, leaning down on  
  
the counter.  
  
"Like where......"  
  
'I dunno, take him to the zoo!'  
  
Lita's words echoed through his mind, and Darien soon smiled  
  
again.  
  
"The Zoo! I know, he will love the zoo!" Darien exclaimed,  
  
banging his hand on the counter.  
  
"Hey Dare, wanna go to the Zoo?" Darien yelled across the  
  
arcade, catching Dare's attention. He  
  
was answered with a wide, toothy grin and a squeal of  
  
excitement.  
  
"Hey Andrew, keep me posted on anything that happens with  
  
Serena, okay?"  
  
And without another word, Darien scooped up a giggling Dare and  
  
walked out of the arcade.  
  
***  
  
Ami grinned and with a satisfied plunk, announced that she was  
  
ready. Shoving the mini  
  
computer back into her subzero space pocket, and faced the two  
  
eagerly waiting girls.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lita asked.  
  
Ami reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink pill. "This  
  
should help her regain  
  
consciousness."  
  
Mina went once again into the kitchen to get another glass of  
  
water and Lita helped Ami sit  
  
Serena up. Serena's eyelids were heavily draped over her eyes,  
  
and her breathing was normal,  
  
though a bit shallow. When Mina came in with the water, Lita  
  
propped back Serena's head and  
  
helped Ami give Serena the pill.  
  
Serena's eyelids fluttered open, seeing blurry and fuzzy images  
  
of her three friends. "What  
  
happened?" she asked, shaking her head as the images came into  
  
sharper focus.  
  
"You passed out, but Ami here gave you some drugs and you woke  
  
up!" Mina said cheerily.  
  
"DRUGS?!" Serena said, eyes wide open. Ami couldn't have been  
  
doing drugs! It was absurd!  
  
And even if so, Ami would have enough sense not to give the  
  
drugs to Serena. Well.... the drugs  
  
could have killed off some of Ami's brain cells....  
  
"It was a simple waking solution mixed with the components of  
  
water and  
  
hydrochemmibotanitic* acid" Ami said smacking Mina on the side  
  
of her head. Serena calmed  
  
down a bit and soon, where she was came flooding back to her.  
  
The Arcade! Darien-the little  
  
boy----Dare-----Darien's son!!!  
  
"Where is Darien?" Serena said worriedly, searching her friends  
  
for answers.  
  
"I kicked him out of the room as soon as you passed out!" Lita  
  
boasted proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ami, Lita and Mina stared at the blonde with a considerable  
  
amount of shock. With lighting  
  
quick movements, Serena was up and out the door, running towards  
  
the counter of the arcade.  
  
'Where is he?' Serena anxiously thought as her eyes scanned the  
  
occupants of the room. Finally  
  
her eyes rested on a blonde man in an apron.  
  
Apron boy to the rescue!  
  
Andrew turned around as he felt a light tapping on his shoulder.  
  
His eyes lightened as he saw it  
  
was Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena! Are you feeling better?" he asked. But his cheerful  
  
manner fell as he realized that  
  
her face was portraying urgency. "What is it?" he asked, setting  
  
down the heavy tray of dirty  
  
dishes he had been carrying.  
  
"Andrew, where is Darien?"  
  
Andrew's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Darien, huh?" he asked  
  
slyly.  
  
"Shut up! It's not like that! I need to talk to him, about  
  
Dare...."  
  
Andrew stopped teasing the girl as she mentioned Dare's name. He  
  
had been wondering who the  
  
kid was. It was obvious that it wasn't his brother.... Darien  
  
was an only child, and an orphan at  
  
that.  
  
"Well," murmured Andrew, biting his lip, still deep in thought.  
  
"He did say something about  
  
going to the zoo..."  
  
Serena smiled before quickly pecking Andrew on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one." she said  
  
running out of the arcade.  
  
Andrew sat down at the booth. The way Serena's tone changed when  
  
she mentioned Dare....  
  
He was roughly jerked out of his thoughts my a very strong and  
  
very giggling Lita.  
  
"Yo, apron man, snap out of it!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Do you know where Serena went?" Ami asked, trying to pry Lita  
  
away from Andrew.  
  
"Oh..... Serena? I think she went to the zoo...." Andrew said,  
  
oblivious to the stares that the girl's  
  
gave him.  
  
"Common everybody! To the zoo!" Announced Mina, dragging Ami and  
  
Lita out by the hands.  
  
She could tell, this was going to be a very interesting day....  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Darien and Dare walked through the various paths, looking at all  
  
of the strange and exotic  
  
animals in the cages. The day was half over and so far Darien  
  
and his buddy had had a blast.  
  
They had seen the lions, the tigers, and the bears. (oh my!)  
  
They had checked out the snakes and the reptiles, but left soon  
  
thereafter as Darien, past and  
  
present got the creeps. They had shared ice cream, cotton candy,  
  
a foot long hot dog, and Darien  
  
had even bought Dare a balloon.  
  
But something was bugging Darien. Now that he had time to spend  
  
with his.... past self, Darien's  
  
curiosity was perked when he thought about his parents. 'This  
  
might be your only chance to find  
  
out about them.' Darien reminded himself as the two made their  
  
way to the zoo restaurant.  
  
When they had been seated inside, Darien wasted no time in  
  
bringing up the topic of his parents.  
  
"Hey, Dare. Can I ask you a few things?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Well, they're about Mom and Dad."  
  
Darien shuddered as he felt the words roll off of his tongue.  
  
They felt so, empty. Odd.  
  
Dare turned his cheery face away from the window. "Yes?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"Well, what are their names?" Only when the question was asked  
  
did Darien realize how odd the  
  
words sounded.  
  
Dare gave him a *dang you ARE stupid* glare. "Don't you know?"  
  
Darien looked sheepishly at the ground. "I kinda, sorta....  
  
well, forgot."  
  
"Their names are Matt and Rose."  
  
'Ironic...' Darien thought at the mention of his mother's name.  
  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard from inside the restaurant.  
  
Darien turned his eyes curiously to  
  
the source of the noise and found that some young girl had  
  
fallen out of her seat, tipping the table  
  
over in the process. In fact, it was a very blonde girl, which  
  
had two familiar meatballs sticking  
  
up out of her head.  
  
***  
  
  
  
*come on! You really think that there is such a drug!?... ... ...  
  
Did you?  
  
Email: kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com 


	3. The next saying goes like this.

email: Kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com  
  
this just keeps getting better,,,,  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Teaser: After a battle Darien comes home to find.... HIMSELF?!  
  
Can Darien's past self really  
  
help Darien teach himself a lesson?  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Serena ran out the door of the arcade and down the sidewalk.  
  
'Which way is the zoo?' She thought worriedly. Her feet pounded  
  
fiercely on the pavement, never  
  
creasing as she turned the infamous corner, and for the first  
  
time in her life, Serena was sad that  
  
she didn't run into Darien.  
  
In fact, she wasn't even sure why she was trying to find Darien,  
  
except out of her own curiosity. I  
  
mean, what should you do if your arch enemy came into the arcade  
  
with a son?  
  
Despite the grossness of the situation, Serena once again  
  
couldn't help smiling when she pictured  
  
the two together. He looked like he would be a perfect father.  
  
The perfect husband, the perfect  
  
boyfriend.  
  
'Finally, the zoo!' Serena thought as she came to a rushing halt  
  
in front of some very colorful  
  
gates. Her eyes scanned over the crowd rushing through the gates  
  
and started to advance, but her  
  
eye caught something. A sign that read, 'Admission $7.50'  
  
Serena's hands went into her pockets, searching them for any  
  
sign of money, even a quarter, a  
  
penny, a dime. Anything! Her hands however, came out empty. 'Why  
  
do I waste all of my money  
  
at the arcade?' she asked herself. Now she was broke, and a good  
  
hour's walk from home. 'Oh  
  
well, I guess I'll have to stop by the arcade to find out what  
  
happened....' Her head drooped and  
  
the end of her pigtails scraped the dirty pavement.  
  
"Hey Meatballhead! Short on cash?"  
  
Serena's head jerked up as she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Rei!" she screamed as she caught sight of her friend standing  
  
right in front of her. Serena rushed  
  
forward and caught her raven haired friend in a giant hug.  
  
"Settle down moonbrains! I think you want to go in there," she  
  
said gesturing to the gates to the  
  
zoo, "to find a certain arch enemy, and let me guess..... you  
  
don't have any money?"  
  
Serena stared at the priestess with speechless eyes.  
  
"How.... did you know?"  
  
"Fire thing," Rei excused as she waved the question away.  
  
"So, can you lend me some money?"  
  
Rei couldn't help but laugh at the pleading and pitiful  
  
statement on her friends face.  
  
"Geeze Serena, of course I will, my treat too. It's just that we  
  
should probably wait for the other  
  
girls...."  
  
No sooner than Rei had finished the sentence, three frantic  
  
girls rounded the corner.  
  
"Serena!" -pant pant- "Wait!" -pant pant- "For us!" Ami called  
  
out as she leaned on Lita, who  
  
was actually looking like she just got ready for a beauty  
  
pageant.  
  
"How do you do it? How can you run so fast, and then look like  
  
you didn't even take a step at  
  
all?" Mina asked once she had regained her breath.  
  
"Well, all of those years in the gang," she winced as everybody  
  
else cringed.  
  
"We were running a lot from the police and stuff, just gets you  
  
in the habit I guess."  
  
"Well, I think that we should head in."  
  
Rei and the group moved towards the gates and paid their  
  
admission to a friendly looking  
  
worker.  
  
Once they were inside, Rei started taking action.  
  
"Guys, Serena is going to uh... look at something. I just  
  
remembered, I have to show you guys  
  
something at the temple."  
  
"Then shouldn't all of us come, I do believe the great fire  
  
works better if we are all present," Ami  
  
quipped, missing the look that Rei threw her.  
  
"No!" Serena exclaimed. Earning concerned glances from Mina,  
  
Lita, and Ami. "Uhh... I mean,  
  
uh... that I kinda hafta do this by myself..."  
  
And before any of the girls could get another word in Rei had  
  
successfully ushered them out of  
  
the zoo, throwing a sly wink at Serena.  
  
As soon as the girls were out of sight, the blonde made her way  
  
towards the reptile house. Boys  
  
loved that kind of creepy stuff....  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A thin quavering note filled the already melodic air as Serena  
  
stepped into the bird sanctuary.  
  
The place was filled with numerous birds, ranging from toucans  
  
to canaries. All of them living in  
  
a giant net dome. Serena sighed and began searching the giant  
  
bird palace. She had been to the  
  
reptile house, *shudder*, the lion den, and the gorilla kingdom.  
  
All of the places she had been  
  
searching for Darien and Dare.  
  
'It's useless.... he obviously doesn't want to see me.... and I  
  
don't blame him. Why would he want  
  
to talk to me? I'm just the stupid ditz that always gives him a  
  
hard time. I had no business butting  
  
in. It's not my business that he had a son...'  
  
Serena felt herself choke up on her own tears as she thought  
  
more and more about the dilemma.  
  
She stopped and sat down on a stone bench, right by the  
  
nightingale's living area. As she sat in  
  
silent misery, one of the birds came out of it's house and flew  
  
onto the bench, right next to  
  
Serena.  
  
Not noticing the bird, a lone sparkling tear made it's way down  
  
her cheek. And as the bird caught  
  
sight of the sadness that this girl was experiencing, the  
  
nightingale decided to sing.  
  
Serena was a bit surprised when the bird started to sing, but  
  
kept her eyes and her head down.  
  
She couldn't bear it that she wouldn't be part of Darien's life.  
  
Not the important part anyway.  
  
Why hadn't she noticed that Darien had always left the arcade  
  
almost as soon as she got there.  
  
'Probably to pick up Dare....'  
  
And what about the silent looks that almost made her wish she  
  
had stayed home? The mean  
  
hateful words that would always come out of his mouth. There had  
  
to be a reason that he felt he  
  
had to do this, to hurt her. She was sure that someone as  
  
mature, caring, kind, cute........  
  
'Wait?! CARING?! KIND!!! CUTE???!!!??!'  
  
But Serena had to admit to herself that this was true, that  
  
Darien all in all was the perfect man,  
  
the perfect boyfriend, the perfect father. The only flaw that  
  
Serena could find in him was that he  
  
hated her.  
  
The tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks as she sobbed her  
  
heart out. The nightingale's song  
  
was of some comfort, but not much. Serena couldn't handle the  
  
idea, the simple idea, that Darien  
  
would never look at her like she longed to look at him. The  
  
simple, yet harshly cruel, reality, that  
  
he hated her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Serena had been on the hard cold stone bench for nearly an hour.  
  
The nightingale had left, not  
  
five minutes ago, and the little comfort that was in it's song  
  
disappeared. The tears had long since  
  
creased to fall and Serena stared at the ground in silent  
  
misery. Still wallowing in pity and  
  
rejection, convinced that all of her thoughts were true.  
  
"Hey, Darien! Lookie at the bird!"  
  
Serena's eyes popped open.  
  
"Yeah, that one is a beauty Dare."  
  
Serena sat up straighter.  
  
Suddenly a loud squawking was heard from behind the bush that  
  
separated Serena's bench from  
  
the main path.  
  
"Owie!!! Darien, make it stop."  
  
The noise died down and Serena had to bite her lip from laughing  
  
next.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds just like Meatball Head."  
  
"Do you mean that pretty blond girl, wasn't her name Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena..... and Dare, she isn't pretty, she is  
  
beautiful."  
  
  
  
The voices faded away and Serena allowed herself a small smile,  
  
'At least he doesn't think I'm  
  
ugly....'  
  
And she hurried from her seat and followed them out the door of  
  
the sanctuary.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Geeze!" Serena moaned as she watched Darien and Dare walk  
  
into the Zoo's restaurant. The  
  
restaurant was expensive, and Serena didn't have two cents to  
  
rub together. But that wasn't going  
  
to stop her from following the pair. The trailing had lasted for  
  
about three hours, and now since it  
  
was midday, Serena's stomach was rumbling fiercely.  
  
Deciding to brave it, and not order anything, she stepped  
  
inside.  
  
"Hello, my name is Michelle and I will be your waitress this  
  
evening. Is there anything I can get  
  
you?" A red haired girl asked as she poured Serena a glass of  
  
water. Serena shook her head  
  
numbly, trying to keep a steady eye on the boys, straining to  
  
hear their conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? hello?"  
  
Serena dimly heard the waitress call out something, and was only  
  
brought back to reality when  
  
the red head ventured to wave her hand in Serena's face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, what was it that you were asking?" Serena  
  
apologized, giving the waitress her full  
  
attention.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit closer to those  
  
two." Michelle said, pointing a finger  
  
in the direction of Darien and Dare.  
  
Serena flashed the girl a thankful smile and nodded. The two  
  
made their way over to the table  
  
directly behind Darien, and Serena was re-seated.  
  
"Lemme know when you want to order," whispered Michelle as she  
  
made her way back to the  
  
kitchens.  
  
Serena sat staring at a blank point range, trying to drown out  
  
all of the clinks and talking noises  
  
she heard, she was trying to focus her thoughts on one voice...  
  
Darien's.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dare. Can I ask you a few things?"  
  
  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Serena smiled at the innocence and eagerness to please.  
  
"Well, they're about Mom and Dad."  
  
Serena's heart stopped. Mom and dad, mom and dad.... was she  
  
going to find out who Dare's  
  
mother is?  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Serena tensed even more.  
  
"Well, what are their names?"  
  
What an odd question! Didn't Dare know that Darien was his  
  
father.... yes, in the arcade, he had  
  
said that Darien was his father.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
'I was wondering the same thing....' Serena thought  
  
"I kinda, sorta....well, forgot."  
  
How could he forget his own name?! Was the girl he, uh.... had  
  
Dare with so unimportant to  
  
Darien that he just dumped her?  
  
"Their names are Matt and Rose."  
  
'He isn't Dare's father.....' was the last thought before Serena  
  
fainted.  
  
  
  
email: Kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com 


	4. 

LoL I am finding this story sooo kawaii. You would never guess what I forgot about it! Kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com  
  
*************  
  
Teaser: After a battle Darien comes home to find.... HIMSELF?!  
  
Can Darien's past self really help Darien teach himself a  
  
lesson?  
  
*************  
  
  
  
"Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he rushed over to the unconscious  
  
girl. Everybody seemed to be  
  
fainting recently.....  
  
(:::Rochelle pops in:::  
  
One a chapter actually ^_^.....)  
  
Darien let out a huge sigh of relief as Serena's eyes fluttered  
  
open and focused on him.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah Meatball Head, it's me. Are you okay?"  
  
Darien couldn't help but chuckle as Serena sat up, rubbing the  
  
sore spot on her head.  
  
"I'll think I'll live...." she answered, gingerly testing all  
  
her limbs to make sure that they worked  
  
okay. Darien offered his hand to her, and helped her get up.  
  
They stood very close for a moment,  
  
only interrupted when Serena's stomach gave a loud growl. A  
  
quirky grin spread across Darien's  
  
face as he watched Serena become a very pleasant shade of cherry  
  
red.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked, a slight tone of mocking in his voice.  
  
Serena glared up at him before slapping him on the arm.  
  
"No! My stomach and I just have a very strong relationship!"  
  
She said sarcastically, her ears  
  
beginning to color like her face.  
  
"Oh, well.... I was gonna invite you to have lunch with Dare and  
  
me..... but if you aren't  
  
hungry...." Darien pouted and turned to make his way back to the  
  
table. But just as he suspected,  
  
not two steps after he turned away, Serena's hand was pulling  
  
him back.  
  
"Okay, okay, so I am hungry... will you buy? I don't have any  
  
money." And as if to prove her  
  
point, Serena reached into her pockets and pulled them out,  
  
causing a locket to fall to the ground.  
  
Darien's eyes caught sight of the shape, a star! And it looked  
  
remarkably like the one he had  
  
given Sailor Moon......  
  
But before Darien had any more thought on the idea, Serena had  
  
stuffed the piece of jewelry back  
  
into her pocket, and was eagerly dragging him back to the table,  
  
where Dare sat.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe Andrew let you leave!" Darien exclaimed, poking  
  
his pasta with his fork. (or  
  
chopsticks.... whichever you prefer my darling readers)  
  
The three were seated around the table, Serena in between Dare  
  
and Darien. All of them had  
  
ordered spaghetti and meatballs, and Darien was just now  
  
relenting off of the teasing he had  
  
given Serena when she ordered it.  
  
Serena's face broke out into a wide grin at Darien's tone of  
  
voice. "Well, he didn't have much  
  
choice in the matter. As soon as I woke up, I came here!"  
  
Darien's eyebrow arched slightly. "So, why did you come here? I  
  
would think you would have  
  
wanted to go home and lay down. It's not everyday that someone  
  
faints......"  
  
'Except today, let me see.... first I fainted in my apartment,  
  
then Serena faints twice, once in the  
  
arcade, once in the restaurant.....' His voice reminded him.  
  
"Well, I uh... um...." Serena stuttered, looking very  
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes?" Darien urged.  
  
"Well... I was uh... you see, well..." Serena said, squirming in  
  
her seat.  
  
"Go on," Darien urged. He was thoroughly enjoying this. In fact,  
  
he could hardly remember the  
  
last time that he had this much fun teasing her. He watched as  
  
her eyes darted around the room,  
  
apparently trying to think up some excuse as to why she came.  
  
Darien was about to suggest  
  
something when...  
  
  
  
**SPLAT**  
  
A stunned Darien reached his hand up to his cheek to feel the  
  
strange substance that had hit it. He  
  
brought his hand down and his eyes opened wide as he saw it was  
  
red. And strangely familiar.....  
  
"Dare?"  
  
Darien looked sideways and was met with the wide eyes of Dare  
  
and Serena. His eyes traveled  
  
over to Dare, who was trying to hide the fork and the grin that  
  
struggled to cover his face.  
  
"I didn't throw no sauce," He said, flashing Darien a wide and  
  
toothy grin, the confirmed Darien's  
  
theory.  
  
Dare was a booger.  
  
Darien's past self was a booger.  
  
Therefore, Darien IS a booger.  
  
Darien picked up a napkin, ignoring the giggling that came from  
  
Serena and Dare, and calmly  
  
wiped his face. He waited patently, while Serena and Dare calmed  
  
down, waited until the  
  
laughing stopped.  
  
Remember, don't get mad.  
  
Get even.  
  
Darien picked up the fork that was laying next to his plate and  
  
he found a nice amount of sauce  
  
that fitted very nicely on the metal tips. Then, flinging it  
  
back, he carefully aimed it at Dare's  
  
cheek.....  
  
And you would think that the man that is Tuxedo Mask would have  
  
better aim.  
  
**SPLAT**  
  
Guess not.  
  
"Darien!!!"  
  
Serena's accusing scream could be heard throughout the  
  
restaurant, her face going red with the  
  
effort. Well, at least you could barely see the sauce that  
  
dripped off of her chin.  
  
"Ooops," Darien muttered as he attempted to leave the table.  
  
Serena wasn't about to take that hit  
  
laying down.  
  
All of a sudden, Darien felt the familiar 'splat' on the back of  
  
his neck, and turned around to see a  
  
still fuming Meatball Head, glaring daggers.  
  
Not caring about anything but getting back at Serena, Darien sat  
  
back down and picked up a  
  
handful of noodles, and threw it smack dab at her face. What he  
  
didn't count on was the noodles  
  
that Dare had thrown at exactly the same time, therefore causing  
  
Darien's younger self to cry out  
  
in glee, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Please Sir, do not return to this restaurant any time in the  
  
future."  
  
Darien winced as the door to the front of the restaurant  
  
slammed, shutting himself, Dare and  
  
Serena out of it.  
  
"Guess they didn't like the food fight," Darien mumbled as he  
  
turned and began to walk down the  
  
path. He had never been kicked out of anything, any place, any  
  
restaurant, in his entire life. What  
  
was he thinking? How could he allow himself to act like that?  
  
Like some child?!  
  
Speaking of which, where was Dare and Serena?  
  
Darien turned around and saw Serena and Dare, still near the  
  
entrance of the restaurant,  
  
apparently deep in discussion, every once in a while, one of the  
  
would point over in Darien's  
  
direction and start talking again, only motioning more  
  
excitedly. Darien rolled his eyes, mad at  
  
himself that he couldn't even keep track of himself.  
  
But as Darien got closer to the pair, bits and pieces of their  
  
conversation drifted to his ears.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
That was Serena's voice.  
  
"Yup, he talks about you...... says that...."  
  
Darien scrunched his brow in frustration, he couldn't hear what  
  
they were saying. Darien made a  
  
quick dash, hiding behind a tall plant that was placed nearby  
  
the two.  
  
  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yup, totally sure!"  
  
What in the world were they talking about?  
  
"Thanks Dare, this means the world to me!!"  
  
And Darien watched, almost jealously as Serena bent down and  
  
kissed Dare lightly on the lips.  
  
'Wish she would do that to me.' Darien grumbled. But he soon  
  
stopped when he realized that he  
  
*was* the one that Serena kissed.  
  
'My first kiss, given to me by Meatball Head, too bad I'm gonna  
  
forget it...'  
  
***  
  
"Ohhh... can we go do that? Please?" Serena whined as they  
  
passed a place that said  
  
'ELEPHANT RIDES'. Darien chuckled as Serena came over and tugged  
  
on his arm, trying to  
  
drag him over to the large beast.  
  
"No way Meatball Head! Besides, I thought you weren't feeling  
  
well...."  
  
After Darien had interrupted Serena and Dare's mysterious  
  
conversation, he had suggested that  
  
Serena go home and get some rest. He was worried about her, and  
  
didn't want to see her get hurt.  
  
She was too important to him.  
  
But Serena had rebelled against the idea, saying that even  
  
though she felt a little weak, she was  
  
fine, as long as she had someone keeping an eye on her, which of  
  
course allowed Darien to come  
  
in and volunteer. So, the happy trio started to make it's way  
  
along the many trails and paths of the  
  
zoo.  
  
  
  
And then Serena spotted the elephants.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, especially since you are here to protect me.  
  
So can we go ride the elephant?"  
  
Darien smiled at the unnoticed sentence.  
  
"Pwease! I wanna ride the big wrinkly elephant!"  
  
'Oh great now I wanna do it too!'  
  
Darien looked between Dare's and Serena's faces, each wearing a  
  
statement of longing and  
  
begging. Especially Serena, the way her lower lip jutted  
  
slightly out, the way her eyes were  
  
locked onto his, pleading, longing....  
  
"You can go ride Dumbo."  
  
Darien barely whispered the sentence, but it's affect was  
  
astounding. The blonde launched herself  
  
into Darien's arms, hugging and thanking him, while Darien never  
  
let his arms loosen from  
  
around her waist. But, Darien's sharp eyes didn't miss the wide  
  
smile and thumbs up that Dare  
  
gave to Serena.  
  
***  
  
"Two for elephant ride please," Darien told the lady behind the  
  
counter. The woman was dressed  
  
in Indian cloth. Her eyes were painted with the customary make  
  
up, and she had a small red  
  
bhindi adorning her forehead.  
  
"Why? Are you not riding with them?" she asked, without seeing  
  
Serena and Dare. In fact, she had  
  
not lifted her eyes up from the counter since they got there.  
  
Her accent was heavy and haunting.  
  
For the first time, she brought her dark eyes up to stare at the  
  
trio, and what happened next was  
  
unexplainable.  
  
Her eyes widened and her face wore a pure look of fright and  
  
astonishment.  
  
"Your grace, forgive me..." she whispered into the still air,  
  
before passing out.  
  
"Omigod!" Serena exclaimed as the woman slumped behind the booth  
  
and out of sight.  
  
Dare jumped up on the counter and pried over the edge. "Wow!" he  
  
exclaimed. "Is she supposed  
  
to be all blue like that?"  
  
That was all he said before a short very dark complexioned man  
  
came running up to the booth.  
  
His gray beard was frazzled and his nose looked like it had been  
  
broken several times. He had a  
  
white turban, that hid his burly hair.  
  
"Alexandria! What happened to her?" He cried as he rushed  
  
forward, making the rim of his white  
  
robe barely touch the ground. He knelt behind the booth and came  
  
out, dragging the girl by her  
  
arms.  
  
"Tut! Come over here and help!" He yelled to someone around the  
  
corner. Suddenly, to Darien,  
  
Serena, and Dare's surprise, a giant elephant came lumbering  
  
around the corner.  
  
"Tut, take Alexandria back to the tent."  
  
With wide eyes Serena watched as the elephant kneeled down and  
  
with it's trunk, picked up the  
  
woman, and very carefully carried her back to the tent.  
  
  
  
"So," the man said, after turning around. "What can I do for  
  
you?"  
  
But as soon as he saw the faces of Serena and Darien, the old  
  
man was on the ground, bowing to  
  
them.  
  
"Your Majesties."  
  
The old man continued to bow, until Darien, his brain finally  
  
catching up with all that had  
  
happened, stopped the man.  
  
"Stop bowing to us! Why are you doing that? We are normal  
  
people!!!"  
  
And at once, the man stopped. "Yes sir..."  
  
Then the man's eyes widened. His hair seemed to stand on end,  
  
and his wrinkled eyes shone.  
  
'Perhaps the Prince and Princess do not remember.....'  
  
It was common knowledge to this man that the blonde in front of  
  
him was indeed Princess  
  
Serenity, heir to the Silver Crystal, and the man was Prince  
  
Endymion, Prince of the Earth. And  
  
he also knew that they were the future Queen and King.  
  
How did he know this?  
  
Well, as you recall, in the Silver Millennium, The people of the  
  
Moon kingdom were reborn,  
  
thanks to Queen Serenity. Well, most of their memories were  
  
erased, but every once in a while,  
  
Serena or Darien would meet up with someone who remembered them.  
  
And the old man was one  
  
of them, not to mention his granddaughter that had just fainted.  
  
And haven't you ever realized that no matter how many times  
  
Serena knocks people over, none  
  
of them ever try to make her pay?  
  
Or in the arcade, how Andrew feels drawn to Serena and Darien.  
  
True, he doesn't remember, but  
  
he still feels the connection.  
  
Back to the Elephant....  
  
"Forgive me. I fear that my granddaughter has not been feeling  
  
well, come, I will let you ride  
  
Tut."  
  
The old man ushered Dare and Serena into a large ring, which  
  
looked like it was a pasture for  
  
horses. The wrinkled Abba whistled and the lumbering elephant  
  
came around the corner.  
  
***  
  
Darien watched with amused eyes as Serena and Dare climbed up  
  
the small rope ladder that hung  
  
on the side of Tut. His alert senses saw Dare's happy statement,  
  
and did not miss Serena's slightly  
  
frightened one. Reluctantly though, she followed Dare up the  
  
rope ladder and onto Tut's back.  
  
'Sure is high up' Serena thought as she struggled to keep her  
  
balance. 'Sure wish Darien was up  
  
here with me.'  
  
And a light bulb went off in Serena's head.  
  
"Daaarrriiieeeennn!" Serena called.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm kinda scared, could you come up here with me?" Serena did  
  
her best to pout, to make sure  
  
that Darien would come....  
  
and come he did.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Darien muttered underneath  
  
his breath. Serena turned slightly as  
  
she heard Darien's words.  
  
Darien had walked over to the elephant, only after Serena had  
  
begged him. The idea of Serena  
  
wanting him to do something with her intrigued him, so he  
  
decided to give it a try. But what he  
  
didn't know is that as soon as Darien was seated behind Serena,  
  
Dare had climbed off, stranding  
  
the two on Tut's back. And Darien remembered, that the little  
  
old man had quickly given Tut a  
  
sharp slap on the rump, and they were off.  
  
Actually, Darien was quite enjoying riding the large gray  
  
mammal, granted that he had his arms  
  
wrapped tightly around Serena's waist. He could almost swear  
  
that she was leaning back on  
  
purpose, trying to drive him crazy.  
  
And for the life of him, Darien had no idea why he was feeling  
  
this way.  
  
Serena sighed and unconsciously leaned back as Tut circled the  
  
ring for the umpteenth time. She  
  
was actually beginning to enjoy her ride, and was enjoying the  
  
feeling of Darien's arms wrapped  
  
around her. She tell that he seemed tense at first, but as the  
  
ride lengthened, she could feel his  
  
muscles relax.  
  
"Hey, look at Dare," Darien whispered, leaning forward.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dare, look at Dare!" Darien spoke a little louder this time.  
  
Dare and the old man were by the  
  
fence, a little monkey hanging from Dare's arm.  
  
"What?" Serena asked turning around. She barely had time to look  
  
into Darien's eyes before the  
  
old man called out something that caused the elephant to stop in  
  
it's tracks. And before they knew  
  
it, Darien and Serena felt their lips clash.  
  
Darien's eyes opened wide in shock, but soon closed as Serena's  
  
sweet taste started to overcome  
  
him. He lost all thought, only thinking of kissing this sweet  
  
girl in front of him. Darien wrapped  
  
his one arm tightly around her waist, while the other one came  
  
up to sift though her golden hair.  
  
He could feel her weaken as he pressed his lips harder against  
  
hers. Then his stupid brain ruined  
  
it all.  
  
'What in the world do you think you are doing? She is fourteen!  
  
You are kissing her like you are  
  
underwater and she is the oxygen supply!!! Come on' get ahold of  
  
yourself. If she was beginning  
  
to like you, all hope of that flew out of the window with your  
  
friggin raging hormones'  
  
And quick as lightning, Darien had pulled away from Serena,  
  
making sure not to let his aching  
  
lips travel any farther towards her face.  
  
"Darien..." he heard her whisper as she tried to look at him. He  
  
could see from the corner of his  
  
eye that she was completely dazed, and a dreamy statement was  
  
covering her face.  
  
"Serena, I, - well...."  
  
But Darien's protests were cut short by the elephant kneeling  
  
down and letting Serena and Darien  
  
slide off his back. Darien looked back towards Serena and saw  
  
her blushing profusely. He was  
  
about to say something to her but he was interrupted by a  
  
taunting singsong voice coming from  
  
Dare.  
  
"Serena and Darien, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, just what he needed.  
  
"Hey Dare, it was an elephant, not a tree," Serena said as she  
  
rushed over to Dare, tickling him  
  
for all he was worth. Darien couldn't help but smile as he  
  
watched Serena and Dare struggle.  
  
They were such good friends, even though Dare had only known her  
  
for a short time.  
  
"Well Meatball Head, what rhymes with elephant?" Darien said,  
  
coming up behind her and  
  
placing one hand on her waist. Serena froze and turned back to  
  
Darien.  
  
"I dunno... why don't you tell me?" She said.  
  
Darien felt his heart beat quicken as he leaned in closer to  
  
her. "Because I can't think of  
  
anything.... but you." The last words almost went by unheard.  
  
But Serena and Darien heard them  
  
none the less. Darien felt a change in Serena's posture as she  
  
stood up on her tiptoes, ready to kiss  
  
him again.....  
  
  
  
***  
  
CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Insert Dr. Toemoe Laughter here!  
  
*************************  
  
Kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com 


	5. 

*************  
Title: Big Tux, Little Tux  
Chapter 5: Animal Show  
Author: Silver Moon  
E-Mail: Moon_Princess05@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
AN:  
  
Well, have fun with this chapter!  
  
  
*************  
Teaser: After a battle Darien comes home to find.... HIMSELF?!  
Can Darien's past self really help Darien teach himself a  
lesson?  
  
*************  
  
It was funny really, every time I would look at him, he looked  
away. And the reason I would  
glance at him in the first place was because I could feel his  
eyes looking at me, studying me,  
trying to read into my emotions.  
And yet, I could not see his.  
  
Darien's comment to me earlier by the elephant had me thinking.  
  
'cause I can't think of anything, except you'  
  
Was he really thinking about me? And that little old man, what a  
sly one. Right before Darien  
kissed me the second time,  
  
Yup, he kissed me twice. The first of course, was an accident,  
but the second....  
  
Darien and Dare were walking with me through the flower gardens  
in the more scenic part of the  
zoo. Either side of the paths were covered in dense plant life,  
explained by the metal plaques  
placed in front of them, offering a description. Dare ran ahead  
of Darien and me, bored with the  
facts of the bushes and flowers, although once in awhile he  
would come running back, ready to  
leave the area, but Darien would shake his head, as that blasted  
man actually found the boring  
information exciting.  
  
I brushed a strand of golden hair out of my face, and I felt it  
again! Darien was looking at me!  
This was driving me totally insane! I glanced at him and caught  
his eyes for a moment before he  
looked away, blushing. Wait a second... since when did Darien  
blush?  
  
I was about to confront Darien and when I turned around, he  
wasn't there! My heart beat sped up  
and I whirled around looking for him Where could he have gone?  
Oh.... right behind me.  
  
"Looking for something Meatball Head?" he asked, his eyes still  
avoiding mine.  
  
"No.. not anything..." I lied.  
  
And so we resumed our walk. I smiled slightly at Dare as he  
rounded a corner, bored with the  
slow pace of Darien's stride. And once again, we stopped a  
cactus looking plant, so that Darien  
could read the brief (heh heh, try not so brief) description of  
the plant. This was sooooo boring.  
Sighing deeply, I turned to look at the plant opposite of the  
cactus.  
  
Guess what... it's another cactus. I tried to read the words on  
the plaque, but they blurred before  
my vision. My thoughts wandered along and I came to the thought  
that I had been trying to avoid  
since it happened.  
  
The kiss on the elephant.  
  
After that had happened, Darien had slowly climbed off of Tut, a  
glazed look covering his eyes.  
He helped me down and we walked away from the sly old man. And  
he hasn't said anything else  
about it. But how I wish he would!  
  
"Hey, um... Serena?"  
  
My senses alerted when I heard Darien's eager and nervous tone.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I need to tell you something... well you know the elephant...."  
Darien began, looking down at his  
shoes.  
  
"Yes?" I urged.  
  
"Well, I mean to say... uh... I'm not sorry that I kis..."  
  
Lord, he was cute when he stuttered.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Omigod! That was Dare!" I said, my heart spreading up at the  
sound of the scream.  
  
"Common," Darien said, grabbing my hand and running in the  
direction of the noise. Why hadn't  
we been watching him? It was my fault. I should have been  
keeping an eye on him instead of  
thinking about my own stupid fantasies of Darien. Common, Dare  
was far too important for  
me.... for Darien to loose.  
My breath quickened as Darien dragged me along the paths,  
searching for any sign of the boy. He  
couldn't have gone far...  
  
"Darien!" I yelled, pulling on his hand to stop.  
  
"What?" he asked, alarmed.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
We raced over towards Dare, who was currently looking at a large  
poster with glee.  
  
"Dare, Dare! Are you all right? Why did you scream? Who hurt  
you?" Darien asked in a frenzy,  
checking the boy for injuries. I watched with fearful eyes as I  
fought to regain my breath. Dare  
turned his innocent eyes towards us.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine! Look they are having an animal show and it just  
started! Can we go?  
Pllleeeeaaaaase?" Dare begged, clasping his hands together.  
"Dare, you had us worried," I said in  
a firm tone.  
"Yes, you shouldn't have wandered off. You could have been  
killed, or worse," Darien added.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Dare mumbled, looking at the toe of his shoe.  
His face scrunched up for a moment  
and then the tears began to fall. "I didn't mean to! I saw the  
clowns in the place and they said that  
the animal show was going to be good. And then I looked for you  
and you were gone!!!" He  
sobbed, launching himself at my feet.  
  
"Dare, it's okay, we were just worried," I said, wrapping Dare  
in my arms. I hated it when kids  
cry, especially Dare. He reminded me so much of Darien.  
  
"Shh... honey, it's okay. Common, let's go inside and sit down."  
I smiled as Dare nodded, and I  
picked him up and carried him into the stadium area, motioning  
for Darien to follow me.  
  
***  
  
Serena was simply amazing. There was no other word for it. I  
watched as she comforted Dare,  
my younger self, and watched with wide eyes as his crying  
creased. Wordlessly I followed Serena  
into the arena where the animal show was going to be held.  
  
Wordlessly I sat down and placed my arm casually around the back  
of Serena's chair. Dare sat on  
the other side of Serena, forgetting all about the incident. The  
stage was huge. The floor of it was  
covered in Astroturf while the curtain was painted to look like  
something resembling a rain  
forest. Jungle like music blared out of the speakers and  
suddenly, someone came out from behind  
the curtain.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" The speaker  
announced enthusiastically. "My  
name is Aya and I will be your host for this show. Now let me  
ask you... how many of you have  
seen this show before?"  
I glanced around the small arena, seeing about 10% of the hands  
come up into the air.  
  
"Good good! Now let me introduce you to our animal trainer,....  
Rocki!" Aya pointed down to the  
end of the stage. I expected to see some large burly man come  
out from behind the curtain, but I  
was surprised when a tall, very pretty brunette walked out on  
stage. She looked a little familiar...  
  
"Hello everybody!" Rocki greeted, taking the microphone from  
Aya. "Today is going to be a very  
special show. We are going to show you the snow tigers, the  
chimpanzees, and the longest snake  
in the world, Bobby, the 24 foot python*."  
  
I shuddered a little when I heard that last part. Suddenly Aya  
took the microphone from Rocki  
and I watched as Rocki disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
***  
  
"And now, for the last part of our show...." Aya announced,  
signaling the audience to be quiet.  
The chimps had been fantastic. I turned in my seat and glanced  
over at Serena and Dare. Their  
eyes were wide, apparently eager for the next part of the show.  
  
"But, first, we need some volunteers...."  
  
Oh no! They always do this, and then they always choose the  
person that doesn't want to go up  
on stage.  
  
"And it looks like we have our first volunteer!" Aya exclaimed,  
pointing to a small redheaded  
girl in the front row.  
  
"And now for the adult..."  
  
I shut my eyes tightly. I did NOT want to go up on the stage in  
front of everybody and hold a  
giant slimy creepy snake! No way no how!  
  
"Sir, you can come up," Rocki said, pointing at me.  
  
"Ugh... I really don't want to... you see I'm..."  
  
"What are you scared?" she challenged.  
  
I glanced over at Serena, and met her gaze. "Yeah, Darien, are  
you scared of the big snake?" she  
mocked, a odd twinkling in her eyes.  
  
There was no way that I would admit that I was scared in front  
of Serena. No way, no how.  
  
Gee, where had I heard that before?  
  
  
  
"Okay! Looks like we got our second and last volunteer!" Aya  
said as Rocki and I made our way  
up to the stage. I cannot believe that I am doing this. I really  
don't want to hold the slimy scaly  
creeping long snake. I don't care if it's name IS bobby!!  
  
Before I knew it, Bobby was in my arms, and my world became  
black.  
  
***  
"Prince, I need you to love me, to help me find the crystal."  
  
The Princess turned her sad eyes on me. The deep blue eyes being  
the only thing that I could see.  
"How do I find the crystal? Please tell me how I'm supposed to  
find the crystal!" I pleaded. I  
reached for the princess through the dense fog, but she seemed  
to move farther away from me.  
  
"My love, I can only come to you for a short time, but I NEED  
you to love me. Tell me that you  
love me!"  
  
I opened my mouth to declare my love for the mysterious  
princess, but I smelled something.....  
  
"Good, he's awake."  
  
"Oh thank God!"  
  
"I thought only girls fainted!"  
  
"Hush up Dare. Look!"  
  
I feel my head being lifted slightly off of a pillow and feel it  
rest again in something warm and  
soft. Then I feel small fingers rubbing my temples, running  
though my hair, massaging my head.  
I tried to fight off the urge to open my eyes and see this  
angel, at least I can pretend it's Serena  
while my eyes are closed. But something about her hands....  
  
I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the smiling face  
of Serena.  
  
"Hey Darien," she whispered, not ceasing the rhythm in her  
strokes through my hair.  
  
"Hi Princess."  
  
I stop short after that and think about what I had just called  
her. I feel my face grow pink and  
glance up to see a deep red settling on Serena's cheeks. Why had  
I called her that? Especially  
after my dream with the princess..... but the more I looked at  
her... the more it made sense. She  
really was a princess... maybe not royalty, but a princess  
nonetheless.  
  
"What happened?" I asked quietly, breaking the tense silence  
that had draped over us.  
  
Dare came running up to the cot that I was in and started  
telling me the embarrassing tale of how  
I passed out, right on stage and Rocki and Aya had to lift Bobby  
the snake off of me.  
  
"Darien, you're blushing!" Serena squealed as she watched my  
face.  
  
Of course that only caused my cheeks to become a deeper red.  
"Whatever. Hey when can I get  
outta here Meatball Head?" I asked, trying to change the  
subject.  
  
"I dunno..." she replied, scratching her head.  
  
I rolled my eyes, trying to get rid of the stupid feeling in my  
stomach that was making me feel  
funny. "Don't you know ANYTHING Meatball Brains?"  
  
I expected her to look at me and start insulting, or at least  
break down in tears. I started hating  
myself already....  
  
Suddenly, I felt a presence on the bed beside me. My eyes darted  
over to Serena, laying on her  
side, looking at me with such intensity, that I felt like a bug  
underneath a microscope. Her eyes  
searched mine, and I could feel myself drowning into her depths,  
into her. I could feel myself  
start to sit up, so that I was looking down on this angel.  
"Why?" she whispered, not breaking eye contact. "Why do you  
tease me all of the time?"  
  
She asked the one question that I couldn't answer. If I didn't  
know, how could I tell her? I cleared  
my throat and searched to find the words to say what I think I  
was feeling. For the first time since  
I could remember, I was feeling an emotion. Right there, in the  
Zoo emergency room, with  
myself watching and a gorgeous girl laying on a bed next to me.  
  
I, Darien Chiba, was in love.  
  
Without giving Serena an answer, I slowly bent down and kissed  
her softly, but fully on the lips.  
I felt her respond and let myself press a bit harder against her  
body. I rolled ever so slightly so  
that she was laying down flat on the bed and I was supporting my  
weight by putting my arms on  
either side of her. When I pulled away from her, her eyes were  
shining and her face was flushed.  
  
"Darien?" she asked weakly.  
  
I was about to respond when a nurse walked into the room. She  
saw the intimate position that we  
were in and a blush covered her pale face as she left the room,  
offering an 'excuse me'. I turned  
back to Serena, a blush staining my cheeks too. "Ugh... maybe we  
should... talk about this once I  
get outta here," I said, helping Serena get off the bed and onto  
her feet.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed and we waited for the nurse to come back.  
  
***  
  
I ran as fast as I could towards the giant sign with a giraffe  
and an elephant on it. "Wow!" I  
exclaimed breathlessly. It was the African Safari! You got to go  
on a real safari tour bus and get  
to look at all of the interesting animals walking around. My  
eyes darted over the sign, and rested  
on six words.  
  
Children must be accompanied by adult.  
  
Darn! I searched around for Serena and Darien, but couldn't seem  
to find them. Where were  
they? I slowly pivoted on the spot, glancing over the crowds and  
finally my eyes caught sight of  
them. They were walking towards me, Darien's arm circled around  
Serena's shoulders.  
What was taking them so long?  
  
I turned impatiently around, and crossed my arms over my chest.  
I couldn't believe that they  
walked so slow! My gramma could walk faster than that. I sighed  
wearily and read the sign again.  
"Excuse me, can I help you little boy?"  
I turned my head around to look at the lady that had spoken it.  
I felt my heart leap as I realized  
who is was. "Trista!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into her open  
arms. Trista was my sister, but  
she disappeared about a year ago and hadn't come back since. She  
looked just the same, her dark  
green hair was still the same length and everything! The only  
difference is that she was wearing a  
safari guide uniform.  
"Dare? Darien Chiba! Just what are you doing here?" she  
demanded, her eyes flashing. I looked  
down at my thumbs nervously. "Nothin' I was here with Darien and  
his girlfriend, Serena," I  
explained. She eyed me closely before taking my answer to be the  
truth.  
"I suppose that would be accurate. . . well buddy, it's nice to  
see you again!" She exclaimed  
wrapping me in another hug. "I missed you," I said through her  
thick green hair. She smiled and  
pulled away slightly, so I could see her face. "I missed you too  
buddy."  
  
"Dare! Don't you know better than to talk to strangers?"  
  
My body whipped around as I caught site of my older self  
standing before me, his arm still  
around Serena. "But Darien," I whined. "this isn't a stranger!  
This is Trista! My sister!"  
  
Darien's eyes widened and he choked out one word "Sister. . . ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Next Part coming up!!!  
  
***  
  
Email: Moon_Princess05@hotmail.com  
  
***  
  
trust me, Bobby is NOT the world's longest snake. 


	6. 

*************  
Title: Big Tux, Little Tux  
Chapter 6: Safri Ride  
Author: Silver Moon  
E-Mail: Moon_Princess05@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
AN:  
THE ENDING CHAPTER!!!  
Thanks to Yuu, who encourged me through this story.  
Oh, one quote that I remember seems to apply to Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn... lemme know if you agree... "Speak softly and carry a big stick." -Teddy Rosevelt  
*************  
Teaser: After a battle Darien comes home to find.... HIMSELF?!  
Can Darien's past self really  
help Darien teach himself a lesson?  
  
*************  
  
I glanced up from my kneeling spot on the ground. Wait... why was my little brother here... with himself?!  
"Darien?" I asked slowly, looking between the two boys. Oh geeze... I try to take a one week vacation from the time gates and look what happens!  
(AN: TIME GATES?!?! Tell us about it!)  
Yes yes, to all of you nosy people, I AM Sailor Pluto, gaurdian of time. And as you know (or as you should know), in the Silver Millinuem I died trying to save the Moon Kindgom, by stopping time. How else do you think that Queen Serenity had the time to save us? If it wasn't for me, the brainwashed evils of the earth were going to murder her. But anyway, I was punished by death.  
But what I didn't know is that my Queen also sent me to be reborn into time. So my past self held the gates for me until I was old enough to gaurd them . . . i think I was around eleven. . . But anyway, back to the matter at hand. I was not related to Darien during the silver millinnuem, but when the Queen had us reborn, we became siblings by chance. So now you know the history of my life. NOW STOP BUGGING ME!  
  
(AN: Sorry Trista... I won't ask again! *walks away shaking head in disbelief* geeze, some people are SO touchy!)  
  
I watched with wide eyes as Darien, the older one nodded his head. "Darien, who is this?" a small female voice asked. I felt myself stiffin as I reconized the voice, the one voice that I hadn't heard for over a thousand years.   
"My name is Trista," I said, standing up and holding out a hand in greeting. I looked up into Princess Serena's blue eyes and smiled as a look of Dej'a Vu passed over her features.  
"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Serena inquired as she eyed me skepticaly.  
"I am pretty sure," I lied, crossing my fingers behind my back. She didn't need to know anything until she was ready for it. Darien cleared his throat nevoursly and I beckoned him to come closer.  
  
"Darien, it's me, Trista. I'm your big sister.... remember?" I said, searching his face for any signs of rmemebrance. My heart sunk as I didn't see any.   
"Trista," he whisperd, his eyes going hazy. "Trista, I don't remember anything. All I know is that I was in a car crash with my... I mean OUR parents and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I forgot everything else, I had ansemia." I looked at him sharply.   
"And what about mom and dad?"  
I watched as Darien hung his head and whisperd someting softly. I leaned foward so I could catch his words.  
"They died."  
  
I inhaled sharply, taking the news. You would think that being the gaurdian of time would allow you to see into your future, but I think you all know the golden rule... I can see everyone's future except mine.  
Grrrrrr! That makes me so mad sometimes!  
"Darien," I said, reaching up andd wrapping my brother in a tight embrace.   
"Darien, it's okay. Oh man, I wish I could of been there. God, I didn't even bother t find out what happend!" I whisperd as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I could feel my shoulder get slightly damp and I knew that Darien was crying too.  
  
***  
  
I gaped at Darien and this new woman embrace. Geeze, I wonder who she is. . . she said her name was Trista, but I almost remember seeing and talking to her before. My mind suddly is filled with images simmilair to there flashing through my mind.  
  
••••••••••••••  
  
"I couldn't help but come down and see you, I need to tell you someting. . . "  
  
I watched in disbelief as Prince Darien ran towards Sailor Pluto. Why was she here? Wasn't she suppossed to be gaurding the time gates?  
  
"Tell me Trista. Whatever it is I need to know!" Prince Darien exclaimed, taking Trista's head in between his two hands and staring at her. I felt unmade tears sweel up in my eyes. They were having an afair! My firend and my prince! I couldn't believe it. Well, who wouldn't want me anyway, but that isn't the point. Prince Darien was engaged to ME and sure as hell did I love him.  
I saw Trista turn and whisper something into my prince's ear and I saw the horryfied look on his face. "No, no that can't be!" he whisperd into the night air. My senses sharpend right away. I could feel a tug at the soul bond that Darien and I shared, and it was hurting.  
  
"Yes your grace, I fear that the dark knigdom will destroy the moon kindgom. And I advise that you tell Princess Serena about your feelings for her," Trista said, stepping away from the Prince. Without another word, she bowed and was whisked away out of sight.  
  
So, it wasn't an affair that they were having, Trista was just giving a warning. No, a promise, that me and my mother would be destroyed.  
  
••••••••••••••  
  
I felt weak and I staggared over to a nearby bench, sitting down and placing my head in between my legs. Yes, blood to the brain would be good.   
I don't know how long I sat there, but I could sense it when Trista and Darien were done talking. I glanced up at the two of them and found them staring at me. I stood up quickly, only finding that the action made me dizzier, and i plooped back onto the green bench.  
  
"Hey, Serena, are you okay?"  
I looked over at Darien and my heart seemed to melt. He cared enough about me to ask . . .  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine!" I exclaimed, plastering on a smile. The vision, although fuzzy, replayed itself over and over in my mind. I could barely remember to breath, let alone walk. What were these strange visions? Where did they come from? It was almost like it was a memory somehow.  
Darien touched my arm gently, breaking me from my thoughts.  
"I'm really worried about you Serena. Are you sure you are feeling okay, you look a little pale," Darien whisperd, moving his touch down to my hand. I felt a warm tingling overtake my body when he clasped him hand with mine, but I soon dismissed the funny feeling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Common, Dare looks like he can't wait another minute to get on that Safri," I said, glancing over at the spot where Trista and Dare were currently playing a game of tag, each doging behind a large sign. I glanced sideways at Darien and saw him nod in agreement. he looked lost in thought. . . mabey I could get the truth about Trista out of him.  
  
"Hey, Darien. Who is Trista?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes trained on the topic of my question. God, she was so fimmilair looking. I waited for awhile, seeing if Darien would answer my question. I hope he didn't think I was beng nosy, that would really keep him teasing me.  
'Hey Serena, he has hardly teased you all day,' a small voice inside of my head said. I nodded enthusaticly in agreement. For once, I was making sense to myself! Something in the back of my mind bothered me though. Oh! I know what it was, Darien hasn't answerd my question.  
  
I glanced over at Darien, (who was seated next to me as all of you know.). And I was startled to find that he was staring down at something. His eyes were so vivid with intensity and passion and longing and hope and a dozen other raw powerful emotitions that I couldn't even name. I couldn't help but follow his gaze, and I felt a leap in my chest when I saw what the object of his fatcition was.  
  
Our clasped hands.  
  
" Well she is my sister, but, Serena, I uh... well, I need to tell you something."  
  
His voice was barely above a whisper. He was leaning foward, talking in a voice that was only ment for me to hear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I think that I am well-" he started.   
  
He stalled. And stalled.  
I swear, thirty seconds of silence must of come over us before he decided to speak again.  
  
"I think that I'm in love with you."  
  
My heart stopped. It just stopped. He said it, he told me that he was in love with me.  
  
I froze in my seat, not daring to believe what I just heard. Faintly, in the corner of my brain, I heard him say something that sounded sad, and I felt him let go of my hand, and get up and walk away.  
That was when it hit me, he left!  
As fast as I could I tumbled out of my seat and ran to catch up with him. I saw him walking, a little ways away, holding Dare's hand tightly.   
  
I slowed as I neared their backs, and I caught the conversatition that they were having.   
  
"Did you just tell Serena that you love her?" Dare asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why aren't you kissing her then?"  
  
"I asked her if she loved me back, and she just ignored me. No way could she ever love me back."  
  
Geeze, I am such an air head.  
  
Dare looked shocked at the news. "But Darien, that means that Serena will never love ME. You have to go back and tell her again! I will not have my future self be a loser!"  
  
Future self? It made sense. . . sorta.. . .  
  
"I would give anything to have her love me back Dare, anything."  
  
I felt my heart melt and I fell in love all over again.  
  
"You don't have to give anything, but your heart."  
I stepped out from behind the two boys and looked into Darien's blue eyes.   
"I do love you," I whisperd before before being swept up into a passionate kiss.   
  
***  
  
I watched happilly as my self and Serena kissed. Yup, life was good!  
  
"Dare, it's time to go home. . ."  
  
I tore my eyes away from the couple and saw my big sister standing there, holding her hand out to me. She had on a funny necklace and she gave it to me to wear around my neck.  
  
"I'll miss you buddy, now I want you to shout, 'TAKE ME HOME' "she said, giving my a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Alrighty, I love you!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
And then I went home.  
  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
Email: Moon_Princess05@hotmail.com  
  
***  
  
Okay Okay, the ending sucked. But I had to end it somehow and this was the only thing I could think of. I was not at all happy with the way this story turned out but I hope you liked it! 


End file.
